The Things I Hate
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: The Organization once had fourteen members. But one left, becuase of the things she hated and left behind only memories Oneshot


This feels like homework, my princial asked me to write a story about the things I hate in school. So I made this, Zenx is owned by me, everyone and everything else is owned by SquareEnix.

The Things I Hate

Rain poured down on Memory's Skyscraper as a black hooded figure walked across to the Brink of Despair to Fragment Crossing, a book tightly clashed in the figure's hands. About to halfway to the Brink of Despair, the figure lowered its hood to reveal the face of a young girl no older than thirteen. She tucked a loose strand of sandy blond hair behind her right ear, ignoring the rain that fell on her glasses that her light sea green eyes.

Tightly holding her book to her chest, the girl continued on her way to Fragment Crossing, but looked back at the large castle at Nothing's Call. She turned with a sigh of relief and sadness, it wouldn't like anyone would actually miss her. Organization Member XIV Zenx, the Religious Warrior, sighed as she entered Fragment Crossing, the Superior, Xenmas, had the most stupidest reason of naming her Organization name Religious Warrior. The memory of when she met him drifted into her mind.

_Sea sat up on the grass in front of the old Mansion, looking around at the surroundings that surrounded her. She stood up and stared at the mansion, then looked down at something in her hand. A cross pendant on a sliver chain, was it something that came from her Somebody? A hooded figure stood beside her, also staring at the cross pendant in her hand. If a mouth could be seen, a smirk appeared on his face._

"_Organization Member XIV, Religious Warrior Zenx," he said in a deep voice._

"_Why Religious Warrior?" Zenx asked._

"_Because your Somebody was a warrior and a religious person," he answered. 'I am Xenmas, the Superior. Welcome."_

Just because her somebody was a warrior and religious didn't mean anything, but to Xenmas it did. She dig a little in the neck of her Organization robe to pull a necklace, dangling at the end was a golden cross with fire, ivory, and blue at the tips. The flames on the top tip signified Member VIII Flurry of Dancing Flames Axel, the ivory signified Namine the witch with the power over memories, and the blue signified Member XIII the Key of Destiny Roxas. The gold signified herself, the Religious Warrior.

She sighed as a portal came into her view, the only friends she had were Axel, Roxas, and Namine, but she never liked being in the Organization because of Larxene and Marluxia, if she could would thank Sora of killing them. Whenever in Castle Oblivion, when she was with Axel and Namine, they would come and tease her. The book in her hands was a bible, something she always carried around. A memory of Larxene and Marluxia teasing her came into her mind.

_Zenx watched Namine draw a picture of her and Sora in the secret place on Destiny Islands, she was replacing the memory of when Sora and Kairi drew each other in the secret place, Axel walked behind her and grabbed her around her waist. Both Organization members laughed at the playful attack, Namine looked up at them and smiled. Then a man with shoulder length pink hair and dark blue eyes entered the room. He looked at Namine, then Axel and Zenx. A woman with long blond hair and bright blue eyes entered the room._

"_Namine, continue to rearrange Sora's memories," he said._

_Namine went back to her drawing, Larxene turned to Axel, a slight smile on her face, she said, "Hey, Axel doesn't it stink over here?"_

_Zenx freed herself from Axel's grip and stepped forward to smack Larxene in face, but Axel grabbed her shoulder and shook his head sadly. During her time in the Organization, Axel had her teacher, her sensei. He told her that fighting isn't always the answer; she had to agree with him._

"_Larxene, what goes with your element?" Marluxia asked._

"_A shower," Larxene answered._

_Zenx ran toward them and grabbed the Savage Nymph's robe at the neck, her eyes burning with anger. Marluxia and Axel stared at the two female members, Larxene was the most surprised at the youngest member's action._

"_Shut up already!" Zenx shouted, staring into Larxene's eyes with hate. "Just shut up!"_

"_Zenx, calm down!" Axel shouted._

_Slowly, Zenx let go of Larxene's collar, and walked back to Axel, she looked up into his eyes. She felt tears start to come and ran out of the room._

Zenx wiped away a tear that appeared out of nowhere, as another memory entered her mind and a boy with long sliver hair wearing a blindfold walk past her.

_Zenx walked into the training room when a boy with spiky sandy blond hair and bright sea blue eyes bumped into her, Roxas rubbed his head and helped Zenx up to her feet. But Zenx fell into his arms almost intently. She stood up again and stared into Roxas' bright ocean sea blue eyes, but backed away quickly and blushed very red, she couldn't believe she was that close to Roxas, her secret crush._

_She ran to a room where she was supposed to meet Xenmas, he looked out his window. _

"_Sorry I'm late," she said, bowing. "Superior."_

"_It's alright," he said. "What many members are in this Organization?"_

"_Fourteen."_

"_Plus eleven more?"_

"_Twenty five."_

"_I thought you didn't like math. But you're so good at it."_

"_I don't math. Bye for now, Superior!"_

As Zenx entered the computer room of the old Mansion, she found a small box wrapped in a black ribbon, she opened it to find a bar of salt-sea ice cream and a note, she read the note:

_Dear Zenx,_

_This is for you; I know how much you like salt-sea ice cream, so I got this for you._

_Flurry of Dancing Flames, Axel_

She took the ice cream, as another memory drifted into her mind.

_Zenx sat at the top of the clock tower with Roxas and Axel, trying some salt-sea ice cream. She liked the treat and look of it._

"_Hey, Zenx, Roxas, think we're friend forever?" Axel asked._

"_Of course, we are," Roxas answered._

"_Yeah, forever," Zenx said._

Zenx adjusted her eyes to the sun as she entered Twilight Town and started her life as Sea. She sat down on a nearby bench and read her bible.

* * *

I wonder, should I make a story about Zenx in Twilight Town and the Organization. 


End file.
